The Rainbow Mob
by LizSnape
Summary: ADA Leocadia Jiminez Cañizares was sent by the DA Ric Lansing to seduce his pretty niece to get to goods on Sonny Corinthos. That was the plan until she started to have feelings for Addie. What is an openly gay ADA to do?
1. The ADA and the Mob Princess

A/N: I do not own General Hospital and any of the characters that you recognize. Those belong to ABC, Disney and their respective partners.

To say that Adela Corinthos had a bad day was an understatement. It was crisis after crisis as she did her 8 hours as a volunteer at the Port Charles General Hospital. If it wasn't that there were more patients then nurses and volunteers, then it would be that there was Miss Sneed reprimanding her for something that she did wrong like breathing heavily, (Though with Flu season that might be a problem if you lived in 1844.) or having to tell a young mother that her toddler just died of the flu. Adela Corinthos was tired at the end of the day. When she got home she would have a sociology test to study and an online class to check on. She was working at a hospital and taking classes at PCU. All Adela wanted to do was go home and sleep for a day, exhausted as hell. As she stood in the elevator to go up to her apartment, next to her father's right hand man Jason Morgan, she was hoping there would be no problem with her father or at her place because she couldn't take any more crap today.

Her father was a major mob figure in Port Charles, which was always a problem for her. Volunteering at a hospital was her way of keeping tabs on the bad part of her father's job. It also was a way to feel like she was doing something good. She hated the violence and blood and cruelty of his business and there was nothing she could do about it. If she hated it, the 18 year-old was told to go back to her mother's country, a small island off of Spain but not part of it. She was a princess though she never told her father about that. In fact no one in Port Charles knew that. All they knew was that her mother had left her family to go to America, only to get overwhelmed and have to become a stripper at Michael "Sonny" Corinthos' old strip club to survive. Adela was conceived during those months as a heartbroken Paloma of the house of deSantis left to not return to Sonny until Adela was fully grown. The truth was Paloma wanted to prove something to her family and failed. She fell for Sonny though he didn't return her feelings and left for home not telling him he was pregnant. That was why when Adela arrived in January of 2005, it was a surprise to all. The DNA tests were done to prove she was Sonny's daughter and they had a strange and awkward relationship. That was stressed when she came out, doing it when he had his last bipolar episode during the summer. It wasn't until November that he has begun to accept her at all.

Her father King Antonio favored young Adela though he hated her name and renamed her Sabina, though he was the only one to call her that. Growing up as a royal was completely different as living as an older teenager in America. Her grandfather raised her, not trusting her mother who he felt was weak and pathetic. He raised her to be strong and to be a fighter and never think bad of herself because she was a love child. He trained her to be a strong but kind woman but also to be cruel when needed be.

Adela was gay, something that her grandfather accepted fully though her mother didn't. It had taken a while for her to realize this, especially when she had crushes on the several ladies-in-waiting that served the princesses of the palace. She even shared her first kiss with her lady-in-waiting Josephina though Adela was still a virgin. Adela and her mother had a relationship full of tension. Paloma was jealous that her bastard daughter was favored by her strict father and was homophobic because of that. Of course she had had a miscarriage 6 years ago with her husband and was more emotional that usual. So when Adela came out, she had a feeling that her grandfather accepted her more because it pissed off her mother than because he accepted her, though it was hard to tell with him.

Adela closed her eyes, sweating a little and waiting to get up to the right floor. Oh why oh why did the floor she lived on have to be at the top of the whole stupid building? She also wanted to know why the lights in this damn elevator were so hot. Her shirt was half soaked with sweat as she lay against the elevator, her dark hair a sweaty mess and her dark brown eyes looking blank.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the youngest ADA in the history of Port Charles, Leocadia Jimena Cañizares or just "LJ" had a big responsibility. There were many that felt she was too young to be an ADA and were astonished to learn that this Yale grad had graduated at the top of her class. To make it even more interesting, she was an expert archer, winning many awards for her school, even if she was only 16 when she did it. Now at the age of 20, she was glad that DA Lansing had more faith in her then Alexis Davis and let her in on the mob cases, instead of some of the rape cases from before. She had no problem putting rapists to justice but she wanted to put some other criminals in jail like Sonny Corinthos. If there was one thing LJ was serious about, it's justice and people who think of it as a joke needed to pay. That's why she was at the door of Señor Corinthos's eldest daughter, Adela Corinthos, a hard working volunteer at the hospital. Someone who was also easy on the eyes.

Someone who LJ would have to be blind not to notice.

Coming from a very rich and conservative Spanish family, LJ was very afraid to tell her proud family that their young scholar was in fact in the closet. She had made her family ecstatic when she was accepted at Yale at the age of 12. She had gotten great marks in the Ivy League school. When she was 16 she had an affair with her roommate, though to her it was more than an affair. Of course she was also 16 and too young to understand love. She thought she was in love with a 24 year-old rich girl who just wanted to brag to her friends that she had done the 16 year-old Spanish hottie. Even though LJ's heart was broken, she had realized that she was a lesbian. Doing more research as she loved to do made her even stronger. So when she came home for the summer before starting her career as an 18 year-old lawyer, she told her family that she was a lesbian. Of course she got the responses that she knew were coming….

"What if you want a political career?"

"How many will hire a queer teenage lawyer?"

They had slowly accepted that it was her and after she had gotten a dual citizenship, she left for America with her family's permission. That is where she was able to get the job of Assistant District Attorney at age 19 in the city of Port Charles. Though it took the approval of the Port Charles Common Council and the mayor, she was allowed with the stipulation that she would not become DA until her 30th birthday. 11 years as ADA should help, right?

Holding her briefcase, she walked to Adela's door knocking on it once and waiting.

Silence.

She tried it again and got nothing. She adjusted her bun of dark hair and then her horn rimmed glasses, hiding her deep blue eyes and tried again. She got nothing again and used this to fix her business suit and stare at the door, wondering why she wasn't there. It was past 8 and she knew that Adela worked as a volunteer at the hospital but she should be home by now. LJ had done the calculations in her head, bringing in the other variable of being full time at Port Charles University, there was no reason she would still be at the hospital. If it was her, she would have been home by at least 4 or 5 and study for hours. That's how she did it.

Then that was her, not Adela. She lightly hit her head against the door, annoyed that she miscalculated; losing her stoic stance that was a part of her persona to keep her head leaned against the door.

The elevator door finally opened and Adela got out, taking out her keys in a very unceremoniously manner. She had turned to find her door and the person she really didn't want to see.

ADA LJ long Spanish name thingy.

She really was too exhausted to remember how to pronounce her name and took a deep breath, wiping some sweat from her forehead and glaring at her.

"Hola ADA Luciano Jimmy Cadiz." She walked past her, noticing that she had on some nice perfume while she must smell something terrible. As she tried to get the damn key in the keyhole she heard an exasperated sigh from ADA smell nice hottie.

"It's Assistant District Attorney Leocadia Jimena Cañizares, senorita Corinthos. You know that." She said it matter-of-factly as Adela finally got into her place and almost collapsed on the leather sofa, glaring at the computer where she would have to check on her stupid online class.

LJ had watched her walk into the room, all sweaty which was rather sexy to LJ. She had a thought of helping her take off her light green volunteer shirt and help her take a shower, giving her hot lustful kisses along her perfect neck. She instead grabbed her briefcase and stood there, trying to get that specific fantasy out of her head and back to business.

ADA LJ just stood out there, politely staring straight ahead, holding her briefcase in a professional matter. Of course she wouldn't come in unless Adela let her in. Of course Adela thought it would be funny if she let her stand there for maybe 5 or 20 minutes. She wasn't in the mood for company, especially the tall ADA who always had a stare that caused Adela to shiver inside.

"Fine come on Jimmy. Ask me something, anything. My favorite color? Top or bottom? Adela laughed as LJ came in, her tanned skin turning to a scarlet tone when Adela said that last question.

With the door closed, Adela stifled a yawn as LJ put her briefcase on the coffee table in front of her, the one Adela always managed to fall on and wanted to get rid of except that it was a good foot rest, as she was using it for that exact reason now, forgetting all of the regal training her abuelo (grandfather) had instilled in her.

Of course ADA LJ noticed that and arched her eyebrow though it was partly hidden by those terrible glasses she always wore and Adela hated. She then opened the briefcase and took out a file, opening it and analyzing it, her eyebrows furrowed. This was more than useless and annoying to Adela who didn't want company.

"Don't you have an office at the police station or something like that to do your work? You don't have to come all the way to stupid Harbor View towers to do that. Seems like a waste of gas to me."

This caused LJ to stop what she was doing and stare back at Adela, an angry expression on her face. She put down the file and turned around to face her.

"I need to ask what you know about the shooting of Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Wha? Why? How? You sure he was shot?" Adela had stuttered her answer, trying to remember if she ever saw Lorenzo in the hospital. She must have been on a different floor or too exhausted, handing crazy old men porn magazines as they attempted to check out her ass, saying something fell and needed to be picked up. LJ didn't seem at all upset or concerned that Adela looked confused.

"Well as you know, your father shot and killed him and now it's a matter of self defense or intentional though your padre has a history of shooting Señor Alcazar…."

She had continued speaking about her father shooting Alcazar as Adela's eyes closed as she felt herself drift asleep. Sleep good. LJ boring and repetitive. LJ had looked over as she made her point about justice, citing events in history when she realized that Adela was sleeping.

She stopped speaking as she saw that Adela was sleeping. The fantasy from before came back into her head. She could just imagine how a kiss from her sleeping lips would feel. She would like to tenderly kiss her stomach, her favorite part of a woman. She had remembered when she would put her hands on Katie's stomach and how serene it made her feel.

She wasn't Katie and for all she knew, she didn't have a smooth stomach she could gently massage. No this was a Corinthos and she was a sarcastic ass. Every word from her mouth was sardonic and it was a turn off to her. She liked adults and not children. Just as LJ had pondered the thought, Adela opened one eye.

LJ had sat up, upright as Adela did the same, though she had to stifle a yawn as she did it. She looked over at LJ and gave her a weird look.

"Were you just touching my stomach? The stoic ADA has a fetish for stomachs?"

This caused LJ to blush as she sat up, staring straight ahead as she did before. Adela smirked, feeling more awake as she picked on LJ.

"So let me guess how this happens. You are in the middle of the trial and you see the woman you are questioning. Then you see her stomach. Then you want to touchy the stomach! Touchy the stomach! Touchy the stomach!"

She laughed as LJ stood up, glaring at her. "Go to hell."

She walked towards the door as Adela grabbed her arm. She turned around and they locked eyes. Adela let go as LJ wiped some of the now sweaty palm against her skirt and Adela stared at her sweaty hand in wonder before looking back at LJ who was now out the door. "Are you sure you're done? You haven't slapped me with a subpoena. That's your favorite thing to do isn't it?"

LJ just stared at her before walking back in, realizing in her haste to leave and her anger that she almost forgot her briefcase which she quickly shut and grabbed hold of, going to the door again.

"I just needed to know what you knew about the shooting. If you knew it was planned or anything. I can see I am getting no where. I'll be back soon to get your statement."

She then left, leaving Adela to check out her rather nice backside.

"USDA grade A," she said before going to take a shower and start on her homework.


	2. An Interesting Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters. They are owned by ABC, Disney etc. I did created the new characters but I'm just a poor college student.

"ADA Cañizares I need you over here." District Attorney Ric Lansing's slick voice could be heard from the desk that LJ was sitting at, working with Detective Spencer on the recent information in the Lorenzo Alcazar case. Both of them looked up at the same time as Lansing gave her one of his serious looks that meant she was either in trouble or she was needed for something big. She was never sure with Lansing but she knew never to trust the man, especially with what he pulled last November against Jason Morgan and Sam McCall. The insult to justice and his involvement in it still made her uneasy around the man. To make it worse, the only people who seemed to stand him in his family was Christina, though she was too young to understand how dubious he was and Adela Corinthos who didn't hate him for what he did. Though LJ wasn't sure why that was so. It must have been Adela's only moment of stupidity or pure genius to trust this man.

She walked over, looking as professional as she could and stood there, holding both of her hands together near her waist. "Yes DA Lansing?" Her accent was rather thick, which was the only means of getting what emotion she was in. Lansing gave her an unreadable expression before looking at the papers.

"Did you get anywhere with my niece?" He said it quickly, having gone back to look through the information the police had on Lorenzo Alcazar, which was not a lot.

LJ pondered asking why he didn't ask himself since they apparently have a good relationship but shut her mouth before that career destroyer got in her head. She instead looked over at the file he was reading. "She didn't seem to know a thing about a shooting, even though she works in the hospital."

Ric closed the file and nodded. "She probably doesn't know a thing about the shooting. Her relationship with her father is still tense."

LJ grabbed the file and finally realized what she was reading, information about the first time Sonny shot Alcazar, though the circumstances were different. She looked over everything, wondering if there were hidden clues many would forget. Lansing meanwhile started to walk towards his office. "I want you to come with me. Bring the file too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adela was typing up something though it was lost to her as she watched Maxie Jones pretend to fall into Lucky and then fake having cramps. She shook her head and went back to typing, waiting for Elizabeth to return.

"Some people can manipulate others so easily Elizabeth and they don't even know."

Elizabeth looked over at Adela, leaning against the side of the counter. "You think Maxie is faking this pregnancy?"

Adela chuckled as she turned to face Elizabeth. "It's quite obvious. She doesn't have any of the signs that a woman who just miscarried would have. The cramps and the way she is so nice to Lucky? Plus did you catch that time a day after the miscarriage that she was messing around with her sister taking down decorations? No way she was ever pregnant. My mother had a miscarriage 6 years ago, that's part of why me coming out was so difficult to her. She is just barely getting over it."

Elizabeth took a breath of air. "I thought I was the only one who felt that way! Thanks Adela." She suddenly looked sad. "Your mother had a miscarriage? You never talk about her."

Adela frowned and tried to go back to typing while continuing the conversation. "We don't get along though. At first I thought she was being a vindictive bitch when she treated me like crap concerning me being gay. I am her only child especially since that miscarriage made her infertile. She feels like she failed because I'm gay. Just now she is able to be in the same room as some of my younger cousins and actually getting out and doing things. I heard she went to Australia for Christmas, that's a great turn around. It just took 6 years for that to happen."

Elizabeth frowned, giving Adela a kind smile. "I'm glad she is doing better."

Adela stopped typing and looked over at Elizabeth yet again. "I want to give you some advice concerning Maxie. Something I learned from my maternal grandfather."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and nodded her head. "Sure I'll take any advice you have."

"You need to take this Maxie thing slowly. She is a manipulator. She is also good at it. Look at what happened last summer! She was able to get away with it too because of who her daddy is. You can't play her pathetic game. Instead you need to watch her, wait for her to screw up. Lies always have a way of coming out. Revenge is a dish best served cold. So just sit back and wait. She will get what's coming to her, just wait."

This seemed to make Elizabeth feel better as she seemed to relax as she went to check on a patient.

"I did my one good deed of the day."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LJ was confused, something that was really rare for her. She followed Lansing, sure that the reason that she was here was going to be bad. Lansing was a complicated man. At one point she knew to not trust him, but he did give her this wonderful opportunity to prove herself as a prosecutor in the Lorenzo Alcazar shooting, especially if she was going to be DA in a decade. The mob would never end, many DAs had fallen because of this, especially her favorite "boss" John Durant. She knew that she would do her best to make it at least a little safer. Ric finally arrived in his office and closed the door, waving his arm to an empty seat while he sat at his normal seat behind the desk.

"I'm going to take this case differently. Wait for Corinthos to screw up. Something that should be rather easy, with who I am speaking about. I still need something else though." He looked over at LJ, locking her eyes with his.

"When my niece told me that she was gay, I accepted her. Sadly her father didn't do the same and that is probably why she doesn't hate me. Still I feel she doesn't trust me. Not like she trusts Sonny which I don't understand. With everything he said to her she still is loyal to him. I don't know how the hell he does it…." Ric trailed off and LJ looked at him in confusion. What the hell does this have to do with me? She asked that to herself, before she realized that Ric was speaking again.

"That is where you come in."

LJ looked over at Ric, the mix of shock and confusion in her face was genuine. "What do you mean?"

Ric chuckled but unlike where she heard other people chuckle like Adela, it seemed almost cruel to her. "I need you to do what others on the right side of the law have failed to do. I need you to get in deep. You will do it by getting close to my niece."

LJ looked taken aback, standing up and uncharacteristically taking off her glasses, making her blue eyes even more brilliant, showing off the hidden beauty that she tried to hide. Ric seemed to notice as he wouldn't lock eyes with her. She put them back on, looking stoic and professional. He looked at her again and waited for the objection that was obviously going to come.

"You want me to court Adela Corinthos?"

"I want you to find a way to make my niece fall in love with you. Make her trust you and tell you her secrets. Make it honest, so honest not even you know the truth."

Adela shook her head, sitting down for the first time and looking at the floor.

"DA Lansing I am a professional. I went to Yale! I will use my brain to get ahead and not my body. This is an insult!" Adela couldn't believe this was happening. She prided herself in her mind and this made her angry. Plus she could never pretend to fall for someone, it was unethical.

"I have a lot of trust in you ADA Cañizares. It would be a shame if I were to demote you…." Lansing said is easily, like he was speaking about going to lunch. LJ looked up at him, her eyes bright with anger. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

"You are blackmailing me into sleeping with your niece?" She couldn't believe what she had just said. She couldn't believe anything right now. She felt like a child right now.

"Blackmail is such a dirty word. I have more respect in you than that. Think of it as a special assignment. If you find something that could save a life or bring down a criminal organization, than you would be doing some good, don't you think?"

"Not if it means the destruction of simple ethics DA Lansing! Nothing about this feels right. I also feel like this is some type of act of prejudice."

This caused Lansing to look confused and then a little angry. "How would that be ADA Cañizares?"

"Because I'm gay! So that means that every woman that I come in contact with is someone I would want to court! I do not! In fact I find your niece rather sardonic and annoying." Her voice was starting to lift, all of the emotion pouring out. She had never spoken to a superior like this, something her mother and her whole family would frown on. They taught her to respect her elders. She was angry, showing those emotions that she usually hid.

Lansing meanwhile looked shocked at what she had just said. "That is not what I'm getting at. If you were a male then I would ask the same if Adela was straight. She's not so that is where you come in." Lansing stood up, noticing how LJ's hands were shaking from anger. He put his hand on her shoulder, taking in her perfume which was intoxicating and rather sensual for an ADA.

"I know that you feel that personal and professional ethics are coming in question. Think about it this way….You could end the violence in this town. People will not have to fear a gun war in their neighborhood. You will save lives and make this town a pillar of peace like it was decades ago."

LJ took in what he said; wishing he would take his hand off her shoulder as if made her feel uncomfortable. "With all due respect DA Lansing, I have done my research and there has been a mob of some sort or another in this town for at least 30 years. I doubt that bringing down Sonny Corinthos will do anything but make sure that someone will replace him. I don't think that anything I do will be permanent. Plus this will have long lasting effects on my career. I don't need to be known as the lesbian ADA who uses her body to get ahead."

Lansing looked annoyed as he took a long breath. "I want you to go to the hospital today and go to Alcazar's room and remember that his death could have been prevented if only Corinthos was destroyed. That is an order from your superior."

Ric then left to leave LJ to her thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adela looked over the magazines that she was told to bring to a patient, stifling a yawn. For the past couple hours she had been doing some meaningless volunteer crap that she didn't really find interesting at all. This was in fact the first thing that she had done that was interesting in a while. "Redbook, Ladies Home Journal….Must be a house wife." She had spoken out loud as she finally came to the room looking through the small window in the door.

The woman in the room looked weak and as she hugged a young girl, her arms barely moved. A middle aged woman took the girl in her arms, hugging the woman herself. Adela stepped aside as they walked out as they left, not even noticing her. She looked over at the magazines and then at what room she had to be in. There was no way this was the woman she had to give these magazines to. She didn't even look like she was able to read. Was this the room she was supposed to enter? She did it anyway, noticing that the woman was breathing heavily. She walked closer and placed the magazines on the dresser next to her bed, noticing a picture of a young couple. She could tell it was this woman by her eyes though they were more prominent in this picture.

"Agnes is that you?" She said it weakly, her dull green eyes looking confused.

"No. No. I'm Adela Corinthos. I'm a volunteer at the hospital and I was told to give you some magazines to pass the time."

The woman smiled warmly, chuckling very softly. "What magazines dear?"

"Er…." Adrianna looked over at them. "You have Redbook….Good Housekeeping….Some good choices if I say so."

This caused her to chuckle as she looked up at Adela and grabbed her arm, her hand cold and shaking. "I don't know if you noticed but I'm dying. I don't think I will be making a triple layer chocolate cake anytime soon."

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Adela felt really stupid but the woman shook her head. "Do not apologize. You are just doing your job. Please sit down."

Adela looked over at the seat, a look of concentration on her face, remembering what her grandfather would do in this situation. "That is very kind of you Señora, but I have a lot of work."

"Nonsense! You will stay here and listen. Keep a dying woman occupied."

When she said it like that, she felt guilty for even thinking of leaving. She closed the door and took a seat, smiling. Though she wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

The woman looked over at the black and white picture. "That is my Simon. He died 11 years ago. We were together for 45 years."

"Wow." Adela looked over at the picture, never thinking she could be with someone that long. She thought of her father and how he had 3 kids with 3 different women. She thought of a lot of the people in this town who couldn't make a marriage work past a year."

"Yes I spent years with this man and have 4 beautiful children with him." She suddenly looked sad before looked over at Adela. "I noticed your pretty face from the newspaper. Your father is that killer."

Adela frowned, looking a little angry, more at herself than this woman though she didn't know why. "Yeah Sonny Corinthos is my father. He technically owns a coffee exporting business if anyone is stupid enough to believe that."

The older woman laughed and shook her head. "I meant that I know who you are. That you enjoy the company of women more than men."

Oh great. Old dying woman who is going to yell at the young lesbo because she is gay. She was actually starting to like the woman too.

"If this is some speech about how I'm doing the unnatural thing then I don't wanna hear it. I have a mother and father who have done that many times in the past. I should get going."

The woman looked upset. "No! No! Please don't go! I actually wanted to say how proud of you I am."

Adela had stood up and was at the door when she heard that, she froze and did a sort of rewind, walking back to the chair and sitting down. "What?"

"It's hard to come out and say something unpopular. Especially a pretty girl such as yourself. I'm sure many young ladies catch your eye. There are many that would live a lifetime a lie. Live in loveless marriage. Like me and Simon."

Adela sat up straight, giving her a weird expression. "Like you and Simon?"

"Her…name was Maria and she was the most popular girl in school. This was during the war and most of our boys were oversees fighting the Japs or the Nazi's. So at home there weren't a lot of men to choose from. That's where a lot of us realized the truth about ourselves. That we were not straight as they call it. It was a time of experimenting. A time of self realization. I fell in love with a Maria Santos in the summer of 43. An affair that lasted until Simon came home. You see we were set to be married before he was sent off to the navy. I was never in love with him; it was more that our parents were best friends. One night after we made love I fell asleep and….I never saw her again. Simon came home in 1945 and we married but my heart was always with Maria."

Adela had looked over at this dying woman and felt genuine sadness for her. She could just imagine her living a lie, married to a man but her heart was with a woman. She didn't know how long she could do it since it only took a year or so of living with her father before she told him she was gay. That woman must have been through a lot in her life and not being who you feel inside must have been the worse. The woman had tears falling down her face as she looked over at the teenager and clasped her hand.

"You are a beautiful young woman inside and out. Please stay true to your heart. Find a girl and keep her."

Adela, who was obviously moved, looked down at her hand and then at her face. "Yes Señora. I promise you."

"Now go to your duties. I am getting exhausted."

Adela stared at her, nodding her head and giving a half smile. "I will. It has been a pleasure."

As she finished the sentence, she realized that the woman was already asleep and quietly left the room. She closed the door and lay against the door, taking in everything the woman had said, feeling a silent tear fall down her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LJ walked the hallway of the ICU, her dress shoes making quite some noise. She wasn't sure if Lansing was telling the truth or if she was supposed to go to see Lorenzo Alcazar but she was here, knowing it was probably good to check up on him anyway. She walked down the hall, nodded at the nurses before stopping one and asking where he was. She found out and looked over to see Skye Quartermaine keeping vigil at his bedside. LJ stood at the doorway until Skye locked eyes with her and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"The police already came about the attempted murder." She said it with finality as she looked like she wanted to be left alone.

LJ moved her head to the side, looking confused. "Attempted murder? Whatever do you mean Senorita Quartermaine?"

She finally stood up and approached her. "Someone put an IV in Lorenzo that caused a heart attack." She said it quietly and LJ frowned.

"I had no idea. Do the police know who did it?"

She looked taken aback that LJ would ask that question. "You know who did it! SONNY CORINTHOS! He is who did it! Why aren't you questioning him instead of me! He needs to pay."

LJ looked over at Lorenzo who was still unconscious, with a bandage around his head. She then looked back at Skye, seeing the pain in her eyes, nodding her head as if she just made a promise to herself.

"You're right. Anyone who would shoot someone in the head needs to pay. You need justice. Even though this is not right to say, I will do that. I will make sure Sonny pays.

LJ left the room, even though she wasn't in it and took out her cell phone, dialing Ric's number.

"Lansing," Ric picked up the phone.

"Alright I'll do it," LJ said after a brief pause.

"Good. I knew you would," Ric's voice sounded pleased.

She then closed the cellphone and put it in her briefcase, not paying attention to where she was. She ran into someone and fell down on the ground with the other on top of her. LJ looked up and realized it was Adela who looked visibly upset. Their lips were close enough to touch, but before LJ could say a thing, Adela got off, accidently brushing her fingers against her breast. Even if she was wearing a bra and blouse underneath, she couldn't stop the desire that she started to feel inside. Adela stood up first and looked down at LJ taking out her hand.

LJ grabbed it, feeling how firm it was before standing up and almost falling in her arms before adjusting her thick leather suspenders underneath and her suit jacket and looking into Adela's eyes. Their lips almost touched again as LJ stood up further, Adela looking into LJ's eyes sadly.

"Thank you." LJ managed a small smile which Adela returned.

"Anytime Jimmy." She then turned and left as LJ did the same, going in the opposite direction.


	3. Call from Mama and the Argument

A/N: First of all I do not own General Hospital and any of the characters you recognize. I do own LJ though. hehe (Insert stupid and immature smirk) Anyway I wanted to say hey to the one reviewer. I usually do not get reviews so I wasn't sure what everyone thought about it. I'm glad the response is positive. I started working on this in January and done stuff on it on and off between a busy college schedule. I have written until chapter 8 when I realized that Addie and LJ were getting in a relationship too quickly so I have been working on editing it and making it more realistic and giving LJ more stuff to work with. Those are the reasons why I haven't been putting up the other chapters. I see that I have been getting some hits and one review. That's pretty cool right? Well here's the next chapter which has some cool stuff with her mother and with Addie. Hope you enjoy.

LJ looked out the window, frowning at the falling snow. It was falling down rather quickly as she pressed her face against the cold window. She was sitting in a squeaky wooden chair, a pen weakly dangling in her long fingers on her right hand. The small game table in front of her held a few huge law books and a legal notebook, which was in front of her with a few notes scribbled on it.

She looked down at the cars slowly driving by, tying her white silky robe against her post shower body. Her wet, dark hair was naturally curly as her light blue eyes continued to scan the street. Frowning, she put the pen on the table and stood up, her robe clinging against her still wet body. LJ looked up at the clock and frowned as she realized that it was 10 PM. She shook her head, still frowning.

"It's 4 AM there…." LJ said to herself, her thick, Spanish accent apparent as she started pacing the living room, looking at her bookcase full of law books. She then looked over at the telephone and sat in the chair next to it.

If there is one thing that LJ dreaded, it was her mother calling once a week. Señora Cañizares was a strict woman who was partly proud that her daughter had graduated from Yale but also disappointed and maybe a little afraid that she was in a position of political power in a dangerous town. She felt that LJ was too _linda _or beautiful to be a lawyer. There were many men that were interested in LJ and who her mama tried to set up with her daughter, hoping for a marriage with a rich Spaniard or even the member of the Spanish royal family. She felt that LJ was more of a prize to be won by a socially elite male, even if she was lesbian. She didn't agree with her mother's old fashioned feelings. Especially since she didn't want to be known for her body or her beauty, she wanted to be known for her brilliance and her mind.

About 30 minutes later she had almost fallen asleep when the ring of the telephone caused her to sit up. She grabbed the phone, the normal weird taste in her mouth after sleeping. "Hola mama," she said trying to stifle a yawn.

"How is mi hija? You sound tired." The booming voice that belonged to her mother spoke in its thick and almost hard to understand Spanish accent.

"Oh I'm fine mama. I just got an interesting job change."

"What do you mean querida?" She sounded concerned. Of course this wasn't new at all to LJ. ANYTIME she mentioned her job to her mother, she got concerned. She even had the Port Charles Herald website in her favorites list on her personal computer. She was upset that out of all of the towns she was an ADA in, she picked a rather dangerous one. Of course growing up in a small town of 600 and being the richest in the town made LJ's transition to college in Yale and especially Port Charles difficult. Her mother was very paranoid about her only daughter's safety. Of course there was also the fact that she wasn't a fan of America, unlike her daughter who always stated the United States never had a Franco ruling over it. That of course shut her up because she still had bad memories about Franco's tyrannical rule.

"Well….The District Attorney Richard Lansing has asked me to help catch a Kingpin." She waited for her mother's response, knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"Dios mio! You didn't take the job did you? Aye carrumba!" LJ heard the stifles that she knew were her mother crying. She shook her head, itching her leg which caused her to expose her long tanned legs which were glistening from having taken a shower an hour ago. She frowned as she continued to hear her mother have a one sided argument with her in Spanish rapidly. She put the phone down on the table next to her as she mocked her mother yelling.

"Mi hija? Child? Leocadia?" She put the phone back to her ear and made a mumbling sound.

"Mama would you like to hear what I have to do and stop yelling at me!" LJ was almost yelling and she heard silence on the other end of the phone. She breathed a sigh of relief as her mother had stopped speaking and took a breath to finally speak.

"He wants me to get information on the criminal organization by _pretending_ to have feelings for his daughter. I am supposed to make her love and trust me. Trust me enough to tell me family secrets…."

She heard silence and a gasp and lay back in a relaxed position.

"Is this chica pretty?"

LJ raised her eyebrows, trying to stop from laughing. "Mama did you hear me?"

"Yes I did querida. I heard that they want you to court a mob _princess_."

LJ couldn't stop the chuckle that came from her mouth. "Mama! This is breaking ethics! Ethics! Morally--"

"Don't you have a moral responsibility to the people to serve justice?"

LJ's laugh turned sarcastic. "Oh mama! Isn't this _interesante_? You want me to do my job! Now that there is a woman involved!"

"Querida you are my hija! My daughter! You know how I feel about you settling down. I will give you some advice about this…."

"Alright mama I will listen."

"Use this as a chance to find a pretty chica to be with. Sure you will say you are pretending to fall in love with her, but I know that you will in fact fall for her. I know you. Hopefully this time next year you will marry _la chica_ in Sevilla under the Palacio Real! You know how the _Rey_ Juan Carlos owes us a favor after what happened 10 years ago. It would be good public relations too!"

"_Dios mio_ mama! I have a job to attend. I know that I don't think of her as anything besides the means to peace in this _cuidad_. She is not my type."

There was silence on the other end as LJ heard the hourly ring of the clock on the wall, realizing that it was 11 PM or 5 AM where her mother was. "Mama it's getting late here. I should go."

"Alright hija. Why don't you go asleep and get ready to court the pretty chica. I only wish you good luck and that you don't embarrass your family," she had an annoyed tone in her voice in response to LJ's feelings for Adela.

LJ was about to say something before she heard the line disconnect and put the phone back into the cradle herself.

"Mothers!" She said it exasperated as she walked to her bedroom and took off her robe, getting into bed under the covers and falling asleep naked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adela turned around in her sleep as her alarm came off, a news radio station was blaring something.

…_with the addition of Barbara Walters into the mix of this Rosie/Trump feud there is no end in sight to this battle of words…_

Adela sat up, her light blue pajamas looking wrinkly from her night of non sleep. She got out of bed and yawned still thinking of the dream she had.

It always started the same. She was walking the hallways of the fourth floor and she would see something at the other end of the hallway. As she kept walking it became clearer before she realized that it was a person.

Not just any person.

ADA LJ Jimmy Bob. She was standing there, looking as unemotional and stoic as she usually was. She started walking towards her, looking angrier. She finally caught up to Adela and gave her a very lustful and hot kiss, grabbing her and pushing her against her, putting more passion in her kiss. She then slammed Adela against the wall and as she started to kiss a hot trail down her neck, the dream would end as quickly as it started.

She would always wake up sweating and never be able to go back to sleep. Shaking her head angrily, she looked at her sweat laced pajama top and walked to the shower, stripping off her clothes. She felt the cold water fall down on her slim body. There had to be a way to end these dreams. To be dreaming about her, someone she was annoyed with made no sense at all. Jimmy seemed so unemotional that the idea of her interested in anyone romantically was funny. She seemed so serious and into her work. In fact there was never a time she had seen her not wearing a crisp business suit and carrying her briefcase.

That dream had taken hold of her somehow and as she got out of the shower and put on some clothes, she wondered what she was really like. Did she ever smile and did she really need to wear those glasses? Had she ever fallen in love? Was she capable of love? Addie wasn't sure because outside of her questioning her or trying a rape case she didn't know who Jimmy was.

Addie looked over at the textbook and thought about what happened a few days ago at the hospital. Jimmy fell into her and as Addie attempted to get herself up she accidentally brushed against her breasts, something that she thought about over and over. Especially since as she helped her get up, she saw that she was full formed in that area of her body. She couldn't stop herself from checking her out from the back. The woman was hot from behind. In fact she was hot from what she could see, if she was for that whole professional business woman thing. Like it was some type of weird fetish. She was fun to pick on too.

Addie was fully dressed in a tight black dress with a button up purple shirt underneath and black stockings. She was glad she didn't have to work today since that meant that she could work on her classes, something she had been behind on because of her volunteering. Just as she grabbed her sociology book, she heard a knock on the door. She had found a way to figure out who was at the door by the sound of the knock, even telling a little about their personality. This one was rigid and conventional which meant that it was ADA Jimmy, her favorite person in the world. She rolled her eyes at her sarcastic thoughts.

LJ had worked through some plan of how she was going to explain herself. Plans. Plans. LJ had always had a plan for everything in her life. Whether it was a 5 year plan of where she was going to go after graduating Yale, or that one time she used a mathematical equation to prove that Sonny couldn't see Jason kill some mob figure last spring to the dismay of Durant. This plan was different. This was a subject she knew so little about. This was about seduction and romance. She really didn't know how she was going to do this, to make Adela fall for her and trust her, because she had never been through a situation like this. She frowned as she realized that her plan was probably going to fail.

Then she thought about Katie as she knocked on the door to Adela's apartment. She had fallen in love with Katie or at least thought she had. She liked her and told Katie her fears, and Katie seemed to listen though she was always massaging a part of Katie's body when this happened. In fact Katie didn't seem at all interested in what she had to say. This made her angry as hell. So the look of anger was honest as Adela opened the door and looked at her, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Jimmy Bob?" Adela sounded annoyed and crossed her arms as she waited for LJ to answer her.

"Don't call me that," she said it shortly, her eyes briefly flashing with anger. She stood there with her briefcase in hand as Adela internally smiled, enjoying how uncomfortable and angry she was making her feel. _Good. That's what you get for taking over my dreams._

"Well are you going to let me in or not?" Her knuckles were white from squeezing on the handle of her briefcase.

"Alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist Leonardo." She stepped back and let her in, watching her from the back as she almost stormed in. She turned around, her eyes flashing with anger.

"It is Assistant District Attorney Leocadia Jiminez Cañizares. Not Jimmy or Jimmy Bob or Leonardo or any of those dumb nicknames you give me! Most go with ADA LJ. It's not that hard to remember, even for a Corinthos." She was out of breath as she said the last statement, her face red with anger.

Adela widened her eyes, taking in that she had just insulted her family. "Hey. Hey! HEEEEY! Do not insult my family and my father bucko! He's not stupid. He's got street smarts. I am not some rigid bitch who has never gotten laid a day in her ivy league school life….dude!" She looked over at LJ who slammed her briefcase on the coffee table/Adela's leg rest, taking off her glasses and showing how stunning her blue eyes were, especially now that she was angry.

"You don't know a damn thing about me! How do you know I haven't gotten laid? I have! In fact I got laid 20 times and it was bloody fantastic!!" As she spewed out her latest response to this argument, some hair had come loose from her bun and Adela took a step back.

She stared back at LJ who did the same thing, her blue eyes mesmerizing and soul searching. In fact Adela couldn't look away as she stared back at the ADA. She was stunning as a strand of her silky dark hair fell against her skin and her breathing became deep and shallow. She started to think about how deep her breathing was as she was kissed in her dream and her breathing became shallow. She was thinking about her lips against hers as she imagined slowly lowering that suit jacket of hers and fiddling with the buttons of her blouse, feeling her soft skin underneath. Her eyes widened and she took a gulp as LJ's gaze ended and she came back to reality and managed to softly say a weak and pathetic response.

"That was too much information….LJ." Now crossing her arms which caused her breasts to become even more noticeable, stressing the buttons of her blouse, LJ gave a strange half smile, which was enough to show off her beautiful and perfect teeth.

"Better," was her short response.

Adela finally realized why LJ was such a good lawyer and great ADA.

A/N: So you read all of this right? You like it? Hate it? Want to say I'm weird? Well then post a review so I know what's up. I know it ended as a cliffhanger so I'll make a deal. If I get a couple of reviews then I'll post it. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.


	4. The Kiss

LJ was sitting on Adela's couch, her long legs crossed and exposing enough skin to cause Addie to stare at them for longer than was polite. She wondered how they would feel against her fingers and how long it would take for her to trace the whole length. Addie assumed it would take a very enjoyable long time.

If there was one thing that Adela could say about LJ, it was that she was tall. She was taller than Addie's 5'2" a little over 6 feet. That meant that she almost towered over her and caused Addie to have to look up when approaching her. That was something that was kind of a turn on, even if she would never admit it to another soul. Instead Addie sat there as LJ, who had put back her glasses and fixed up her tight bun, was reading some document. Addie was still trying to figure out why she was there at all.

"You were friends with Diego Alcazar, yes?" She looked over at Adela, giving a serious expression.

Addie looked over at LJ's blue eyes which were kind of hidden by her glasses. She could still see how stern they were. Addie was trying to remember what she just said but kept thinking back to the argument a few minutes ago where she stated that she had had sex 20 times. She wondered what it would feel like to sleep with her. How would LJ touch her? Would she hold her like she was the most important thing in the world or treat her like a possession? She had proven that she was capable of emotion with that outburst and it was widely known that she was in fact gay so it would be interesting to know how she would act as a lover.

As Addie had thought these thoughts, LJ was sitting there waiting for an answer looking impatient and it took everything for Addie not to blush. She knew that it would be uncomfortable if LJ ever found out what she was thinking about. So she cleared her throat and decided to finally answer.

"Yeah Diego and I were friends. Before he knew I was gay he tried to get in my pants and he was one of the first people in this town that I told was gay. So we had a friendship since I was someone he could talk to and he was someone I could talk to. We knew there would never be any romantic undertones. That made our relationship stronger."

She nodded as she wrote down what Addie had just said on a legal pad. Adela found this funny in some way and she scooted closer and read what she wrote, noting that she wrote in shorthand and also that her perfume smelled of gardenia's. LJ looked over at her and raised her eyebrows. "Do you mind?"

Addie laughed and scooted back before looking back at her. "So you are one of those that don't want others to see what you write? Or are you just one of those that don't like when someone is close to you?" She stood up and grabbed an apple, taking a big bite and leaning against the wall a few feet in front of LJ, who shook her head.

"I doubt you knew this but it is basic human knowledge that people have an invisible box that they don't like others going past." She said it in a condescending tone, which caused Addie to raise her eyebrows.

"You know what? You're not nice at all. You're a snob, know-it-all who thinks you're better than everyone because you went to Yale and because you have an accent. Well guess what dude..So do I!" She was spitting out pieces of apple as she yelled, forgetting any manners her grandfather taught her. A few pieces fell on LJ and she attempted to wipe them away like they were fly guts, looking disgusted. She eyed her like she was a criminal and put her pen and pad in her briefcase and stood up, wiping down her whole outfit and looking back at her.

"It doesn't take much to show that I'm better than you. I doubt you have much in the order of manners as you have just proven." She watched her sternly as Addie was chewing her apple in a very unladylike manner. LJ was forgetting what she was here for, too angry to give a damn.

Addie threw the apple at LJ who looked back at her shocked and angry. LJ was starting to forget why she was here in the first place: which was to make Adela fall in love with her and eventually trust her enough to tell family secrets. It was really hard when she was dealing with someone who acted like a child even if she looked cute when she was angry. LJ crossed her arms and glared at her, taking off her glasses.

Adela was ready to stand her own ground, ready for another battle of words until LJ took off her glasses. _Damn her eyes are so beautiful._ She thought it, forgetting why they were arguing. Her mind felt like mush then as she realized how sexy she was when she was angry and how it was becoming hard to not want to kiss her.

LJ stood there, looking angry as Adela stood against the wall, looking like a scared kitten. This seemed to make LJ laugh as she walked closer so that she was about a foot away and Addie managed to say something. "Do you mind?"

LJ laughed at the irony in the situation and took advantage of it. Maybe she was finally doing what she came here for. She remembered what she had learned in law school as she moved both hands near Adela, imprisoning her with her arms on each side her bright blue eyes staring back at her intensely, which seemed to have an effect on Addie.

"What is wrong Adela? Are you feeling a little uncomfortable?" She chuckled as Addie glared back at her trying to ignore LJ's stare. Addie looked up at LJ whose height caused her to almost look like a giant. She couldn't stop staring at her chest and then her neck and of course her lips as she was now trying to mentally block her desire for her. She felt so weak that she felt that if LJ asked her to take off her clothes and dance around outside in the January cold, she would.

LJ looked down at her, trying to figure out not only what was going on, but what to do. She saw the look in Adela's eyes, even if she was trying to hide it. It was pure desire, pure lust. It was the look Katie gave her before conquering her and now LJ was standing here in a compromising position, her mouth inches from her and she was pondering what move to make before it ended. Right now she knew it was best to make a move before she lost the chance to do a thing.

Remembering every time that she felt nervous before trying to bring a rapist to justice or those times that she stared back at Jason Morgan wondering if that stoic look in his eyes hid deep anger or a grudging respect, she lowered her hands and put them on Adela's shoulders, feeling the blouse and dress she was wearing and also her elastic bra strap underneath. She felt Adela tense up and thought for a second about stopping. Then she remembered one guy who went to law school with her and always said…._no guts no glory Leo_…. So she lightly massaged Adela's shoulders which slowly relaxed her and played with some of her dark hair before bending down and softly touching her lips.

At first it felt awkward as she was the only one involved in the kiss. She put her hands on Addie's head and moved her body closer, deepening the kiss, knowing that she was probably making a complete fool of herself and acting completely unprofessional. She let her chest touch Adela's and finally felt her open her mouth and give her a kiss. LJ felt Addie's tongue against her own and deepened the kiss, feeling a moan escape Addie's throat. That was the only real cue she had gotten about her feelings towards LJ and LJ became more secure in what she was doing.

As LJ kissed Adela, Adela ran her hands along LJ's back, gently massaging it. Both continued to kiss feeling another part of the other's body as gently as possible. Just as the kiss was turning into something else and LJ pondered what Adela's neck would taste like, she felt Adela move her hands from her back to LJ's face, gently moving her backwards.

LJ stood there, looking back at Adela, a strange look on her face as she put her glasses back on. She knew that being professional was out of the question now as she had done the most unprofessional thing, though she was doing what DA Lansing assigned her to do. Technically she was being professional. Right?

LJ had turned around and bent down so that Adela had a nice view of her backside as she closed her briefcase and then turned around, holding it and looking at Adela, having put on her glasses and cleared her throat.

"I think we have done enough today. I will call you and we can set up a meeting time to continue this, I would like to choose the venue of my office."

Before Adela could say a thing, LJ had left her apartment to leave her standing in that same position trying to take in everything that had just happened.

LJ walked into her apartment, wondering if she had in fact kissed Adela or if that last hour was just a dream. A bizarre and very nice dream. Had District Attorney Ric Lansing asked her to court his gay niece? Yes. Did she in fact tell her mother and she thought it was a great idea? Yes. Had she went to her apartment and given her one of the most passionate kisses she had even given someone, even her Katie? Yes! Yes all of this had happened.

LJ almost slammed the door behind her as she uncharacteristically threw her briefcase on the couch and decided to take a long hot shower, hoping to forget all about her. She stripped off her clothes and got the shower ready, getting in when it was ready.

She let the cold water fall down her body, closing her eyes and wondering how she could have gotten in this sort of mess.

She was a woman of business, of the mind and now she was using her body to get ahead. She lay against the wall of the shower and ran her fingers along her hair realizing something….

She had no idea what she was supposed to do next.


	5. Not A Normal Interview

It had been a week since Adela's kiss of a lifetime and she was still trying to get through it. It took over her whole life and she was starting to reel from it. She was doing poor in college and with the biology and sociology classes she was taking, it takes one or 2 failed quizzes/tests to bring down your grades. Every time she went to take a study break, she would look up at a random moment and see her against the wall, getting kissed over and over by ADA LJ. She would feel her lips against her own and her hands gently massaging her scalp. She was holding her like she was fragile and Adela liked it.

Then there was what happened two days ago when she was taking her biology test on reproduction. Whenever she took tests, she would think of diagrams and charts in her head. So when there were questions about the female reproductive system she imagined a woman, a naked woman of course. Who did she think of? ADA LJ and this caused her to have a very glossy look as she stared ahead imagining how perfect her naked body must be. 20 minutes later she was still on a question about endometria's and almost didn't finish the test, quickly filling in the bubbles with whatever she felt like filling in. So she failed that test. That was funny to her because she works at a hospital.

Now today she was sitting at the nurse's station on the fourth floor attempting to sort through these files that she had been assigned to do 2 hours ago. She was staring ahead, realizing that today after work she would have to go into the office of the hot ADA and answer her questions, trying to ignore the office fantasies of LJ throwing her on top of her desk and making hot unwavering lust with her.

Just as she started to think about LJ kissing her again, she was given a wonderful slap on the back of the head by head nurse Epiphany. Adela turned around to receive a piercing glare from the heavyset black woman and cowered under the stare of evil. She gulped and managed to say something.

"Hey! What was that about?"

"I left you an hour ago and you're still sorting those files? Epiphany crossed her arms and waited for whatever response Adela was going to give her.

Adela instead turned around and went back to the files, shaking her head. She tried to ignore the nurse. This of course angered Epiphany who stepped next to her and cleared her throat. "If you have a problem where you can't concentrate then leave. If you are going to stay then get to work because those files needed to be finished an hour ago."

She left with Adela hitting her head on the counter before someone gently grabbed her shoulder. She instantly raised her head and turned to see Elizabeth looking concerned. She shook her head and started to actually sort the files.

"What's wrong Addie?" Elizabeth went to some work she had to do herself.

Adela shook her head again, trying not to think of LJ, though it was difficult. "Kind of girl problems except not."

Elizabeth chuckled and gave her a funny look. "Kind of girl problems except not?" She repeated it, patting her on the back. "What do you mean?"

Adela put down the files and sighed. "Well….it concerns a girl..woman..older by about 2 years who kissed me. Wow was it a kiss. I mean it's been a week and I'm still thinking of it you know? I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" Adela finished in an exasperated tone.

Elizabeth laughed and gave her a half hug, putting her arm around her shoulder and pushing her towards her. "Who kissed who?"

Adela started to think about the kiss and blushed. "Well she did."

"Has she called you?"

Adela thought about that. There was the very awkward call where she set up when the interview was going to take place. "Kind of."

"Kind of? Either she called or she didn't."

"Well she called but didn't say anything about the kiss. We have business."

"Oh?" Elizabeth smiled and let her go, giving her a kind smile. "Maybe more?"

"I don't know! I'm such a wreck when I'm near her and she takes off her glasses. She has great eyes and I sort of melt when she looks at me."

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Adela. "You like her then?"

"Maybe?" Adela hit her head on the counter, giving an exasperated sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LJ looked over the notes for her latest rape trial along with the questions she had written down to ask Adela. She was wearing a dark purple suit, her arms crossed as she looked over the notes. She tried to concentrate but she couldn't, not with Adela Corinthos coming into her office in a half hour. She put down the notes and put them in her briefcase as she twirled the pen around. LJ had dealt with tense situations. When she was first hired as the ADA, many didn't think she could handle such a demanding job. She was only 19 at the time so she was still a teenager and many other cities laughed at Port Charles. It was like having a 6 year old drive a car or a 12 year-old engineer a building. It made the town out to be a laughingstock. That was then and this is now. She hadn't lost a case yet and was behind many charities which put her in a wonderful light to the people of Port Charles. Now she was moving ahead in her career as she was working on this Lorenzo Alcazar case. She wasn't going to loose against Sonny Corinthos, even with the physical and emotional impacts that would cause.

The emotional impacts were what LJ was thinking of as she realized what her main job was now and how she didn't like it. All of the hard work she had gone through seemed to have not done much in the mind of Ric Lansing, since he pretty much asked her to use her body to make sure justice was served. Even after that kiss and the look on Adela's face she wasn't sure if she could go on. It made her feel guilty that she was doing this at all. She was leading her on right?

Maybe.

LJ would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't want Adela. Whether it was her good American girl personality (Even if she wasn't from America, as her accent gives away. In fact LJ had been trying to think about what her accent was. It was a mixture between an English and Spanish accent, making her think she had been born in Spain and raised in a British boarding school.), or her dark brown eyes or the way her smile seems to brighten up her face. Whatever it was, LJ couldn't stop staring at her and it made that kiss even easier to perform. Adela was pretty and easy on the eyes as the saying went and there were times that LJ had caught herself staring at her when she went to the hospital to check/interview a rape victim. That was besides the point. She might be pretty and even have a good personality but LJ wasn't ready for a relationship. She had hoped to wait until she was 30, marry someone in her home country and adopt a child. By then she would be an upstanding member of the community and didn't think there would be much of anything standing in the way of her adopting a child. Maybe gay marriage/civil unions would again be legal in New York State. Now she was stuck with these feelings for someone she shouldn't have any rights to have feelings for.

Then as she was lost in her thoughts she heard the door knock and as she stood up, she started to blush. She opened the door not to a pretty mob princess but the corrupt DA. He looked at her and chuckled.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He walked in without invitation and turned around, waiting for her to close the door, which she did.

"As a matter of fact yes. Your niece should be coming any minute if not now."

Ric seemed happy and smiled though it didn't seem sincere or reach his eyes. "Good. I'm guessing you are making progress then."

LJ felt more than uncomfortable discussing this since it was very personal to her. Even saying the words seemed hard for her to do so she instead stood there only managing a brief nod.

Ric chuckled again. "Good. Don't mess this up Leocadia." He then left as LJ had this uncomfortable and almost sick feeling at the way he said her first name.

LJ, trying not to think about Ric, sat back down and waited for the door to knock again. She had to be here by now. The interview was supposed to start in 3 minutes. Then, as one of the officers who felt her breasts were her face and couldn't stop staring in that direction while giving her some paperwork left, she saw her.

Adela walked in just as the officer left and looked back at her, giving an unreadable expression. She stood there as LJ did when she was at the door of Adela's apartment and waiting to be let in. LJ laughed inside and waved her hand. Adela did what she was told, sitting down with the door wide open. Adela was comfortable in one of the seats when she realized LJ was still standing.

"Do I have to wait until you sit to sit or something?" Adela was trying to think about how it went down from what her grandfather taught her. She couldn't remember and looked back at LJ, glad that she was mentally strong concerning her. Though she knew that it only took her taking off her glasses for that to not be possible, she waited for her to answer, her fingers tapping in a nervous manner.

"Could you close the door por favor?" She sat down as Adela did the opposite and shut the door, not meaning to slam it. When she went to sit down, she noticed the annoyed look at LJ's face, and crossed her arms when she sat down.

"It wasn't my plan to slam the door. Sorry 'bout that."

LJ merely nodded as she looked at a pad of paper and Adela looked around her office, a little bored. If there was a more bland room, she didn't know one. There seemed to be nothing interesting besides the picture of Cordoba behind her and her law degree on the right wall. She had one picture on her desk though it was in the opposite direction so she couldn't tell who it was, though she guessed her parents. LJ continued to look down at the pad and Adela was getting a little restless, due to the fact that she forgot to fill her prescription for her bipolar medication and currently wasn't on it because she was out. She pointed at the picture, curious.

"So ADA LJ….Who is in the picture? Can I see?" She looked at LJ who looked up at her and then at the picture, giving a strange expression. "That's my mother and me," she said shortly.

Adela stood up and grabbed the picture, looking at LJ halfway. When she looked at her, she almost thought she saw pain in her pretty eyes before she looked down and Adela sat down looking at the picture, also taking in LJ's gardenia scented perfume.

"Wow you two look like sisters. She doesn't look like she's over 40." It was true. Except for their eyes, her mother's being dark brown, they looked so alike. They were both tall and thin and she also saw what LJ really looked like. She was wearing a blue dress that made her eyes beautiful, almost sparkling, and it took all of Adela's willpower to stop staring at them. Her wavy dark hair fell to her middle as her dress seemed to hug against her body and show off her long legs that seemed to go on forever. Her tanned skin seemed to sparkle in the sun, just like her mother's.

"She's 35." LJ said it shortly and almost coldly which caused Adela to finally look up though it took a lot of willpower.

"You're kidding right? I mean you're 20! At least that's what you say. Your mama would have to be 15 when she gave birth to you."

LJ finally put down the pad and angrily grabbed the picture from Adela's hand and put it back on the desk, slamming it there and sitting back down. Adela raised her eyebrows as she saw the look of anger mixed with sadness in her eyes. It had been the most real set of emotions she had ever seen from LJ and she was intrigued.

"So….She had you at 15? Isn't that bad in Spain? I always thought of them as conservative."

LJ's hand started to shake and she moved it under the desk as if she was trying to hide it. "We have gay marriage." Adela noted how cold her voice was and felt it was better to move on. Her mother seemed to be a sensitive subject for her. Adela was glad she knew one of her weaknesses, knowing this could be useful later. For now she knew she had to go through this interview, having pissed off the one giving the interview.

LJ looked at the pad and cleared her throat, ready to give the interview. "You have stipulated that you were friends with Diego Alcazar, yes?"

Adela looked at the picture of Cordoba and answered. "MmmHmm"

"When he died did you pay your respects?"

Adela finally looked at LJ who was looking at the pad and shook her own head. "Of course I did! He was my friend! What kind of joke of a question was that?"

LJ finally looked up, her eyes stoic as she ignored Adela's outburst and continued in her questioning. "Did you have any contact with Señor Alcazar after Diego's death?"

"Not really. I didn't think it was right…."

"-to speak to the father of your deceased best friend?"

Adela shook her head and started to tap her fingers against the arms of the chair, which was hard since her nails were cut unlike LJ's which was sexy to her. She was getting more restless and now angry which wasn't a good combination for someone who is bipolar.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Adela stood up and her chair fell on the ground. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down by resting her head against the door. Something Dr. Winters (Who she had a tiny crush on.) had told her to do if she was ever in this situation. LJ stood up instantly, not sure what to make of what was happening. She had never seen Adela act like this and was a little concerned, though she was still angry at the mention of her mother and her conception. That was until she looked at the fallen chair and realized that she must have bipolar like her father. Adela was taking deep breaths, still facing the door as LJ walked over and put the chair in its appropriate position. LJ then crossed her arms watching Adela, who was still wearing her volunteer outfit and wondered what she should do about Adela. What she wanted to do with Adela…. Then as Adela kept taking deep breaths, she realized what she had to do.

LJ gently touched Adela's shoulder and she turned around, still giving deep breaths. LJ looked into her dark brown eyes and enveloped her in a gentle hug, not sure what she was actually doing. She felt that it was best to calm her down, so as Adela rested against her bosom she started to calm her down by speaking softly in Spanish, her accent very thick and sensual.

Adela managed to raise her head and look into LJ's eyes, who looked down at her and stopped speaking. LJ's eyes seemed to stare into Adela's soul as she kept staring at her like that picture.

"You don't have to stop speaking. It's very calming."

LJ took off her glasses and they fell on the floor, exposing her eyes as she stared down at Adela and managed to give a small smile which lit up her face.

"I'm glad it is." She whispered it, her voice thick and sensual as when she spoke in Spanish, which caused shivers of pleasure to run down Adela's spine. That of course made LJ running her left hand up and down Adela's back even more pleasing.

Adela looked up at the taller woman, wanting nothing more than to feel her lips again. LJ looked back at her, giving a comforting smile and moved Adela so that she was against the wall and gently kissed her forehead which caused Adela to moan slightly, not caring if LJ heard. LJ did seem to notice though as she slowly kissed her forehead. Her hands were on Adela's arms and her fingertips gently graced her bare skin which caused Adela to close her eyes. LJ slowly traced an invisible trail with her fingertips up to her shoulders and gently massaged her shoulders as Adela's breath became ragged.

LJ seemed to notice as she started to massage even slower, increasing the pleasure.

"L..LJ?.." Adela whispered it, finally opening her eyes to see the desire in LJ's eyes that must be in hers.

"Yes?" Her voice was a little husky and she looked deeply into Adela's eyes.

"I want you to kiss me. Like you did last week..but like you mean it. Not that you didn't mean…." She trailed off as she realized LJ's eyes had lit up and she gave the most beautiful laugh. "Por supuesto, of course."

She bent down again, still massaging Adela's shoulders and touched her lips against Adela's. First it was soft but soon as Adela started to respond, she turned it passionate and removed her hands from Adela's shoulders and gently traced her jaw line, causing another moan from Adela. As the kiss turned even more passionate, Adela felt LJ's body almost smash against her own, which was turning her even more on than she was before. LJ, who seemed to know what she was doing, was like a silent teacher, with Adela as her attentive pupil.

Adela never wanted this kiss to end. It was the most intense and passionate kiss she had felt. Adela kept kissing her, running her hands weakly up and down her back, almost shaking before landing on her backside which seemed to cause a pleasurable response in LJ as her kiss turned almost desperate and her hands slowly fell to Adela's neckline, landing there. Adela had a feeling that they wanted to go lower which she would welcome.

Sadly LJ let her go, standing back and looking back at Adela, desire still clouding her beautiful blue eyes. Her face was sweaty, as was her messy and loose hair as Adela tried to catch her breath. LJ didn't say a thing as she turned around and went back to her desk and sat down, trying to concentrate and continue the interview. Though she knew that was probably impossible with her current state of mind. She looked back at Adela who had inched closer, only thinking about unbuttoning LJ's blouse. LJ looked on the ground, realizing that her glasses were still on the ground. She fixed her hair as she asked Adela a question.

"Could you please hand me my glasses?" She said it shortly as Adela nodded as if she was LJ's servant. She had noticed her fix her hair which Adela found sexy. She bent down and picked it up and walked over and handed it to her. When LJ took her glasses, their hands briefly touched and Adela wanted to kiss her hand but before she could take action, LJ had let go and put on her glasses. Adela went to sit down, not sure how they were supposed to finish an interview when all one wanted to do was tear the clothes off of the other.


End file.
